Resident Evil: Unknown Story
by KatieHanly
Summary: Katie Denim goes home alone but what or who will she meet on the way? Crappy summary sorry!


Resident Evil:

Katie Denim walked through the busy street of Racoon City towards her motorbike returning back to her house as her work at the BSAA was finished for the day. She clicked her safety on her double pistols and slipped them back into the holsters on her thighs. She threw her leg over the black bike and looked about the air had become chilly all around her. Nothing made a sound except for her breathing and a distant barking dog that soon stopped. The chilly air whipped at her she threw her black leather jacket on and zipped it all the way up. She tied her blonde hair in a high ponytail and slipped on her helmet. She looked about and saw the lights in the office switch off she shook her head and started the bike it roared loudly and seemed to be the only noise in the world. She began driving down the street and found it odd that there were no cars around she drove faster and turned onto the main street. She saw a large truck parked across the street. She pulled on the bikes handles and made it fall onto its side the bike slid under the truck and caught Kate's pants and pulled her along. She tried to detach herself but to no avail. The bike stopped sliding and Kate lay there for a moment feeling the scratches on her back she could hear banging behind her. She turned onto her stomach and looked up at the truck, which shook. She frowned what was in it she removed her helmet so she could breathe better and stood up and looked down at her bike and sighed two strands of her hair fell onto her face. She kicked it she had just bought the dam thing she turned and drew her guns as she heard a crash behind her. The top part of the truck had fallen over she held her guns out in front of her and heard groaning from the truck. Kate took cautious steps towards the truck and looked at it she climbed onto the truck and looked down at the steel casing. She felt the wind blow her ponytail against the back of her head and strange gurgling noises from inside the truck she frowned. She saw a claw shaped dent appear in the casing a foot away from where she stood she flipped off the truck and hid just behind the wheel as the thing inside made another dent. This time it punctured the metal and tore it apart. It hopped out on to the side and looked about. Kate looked around the wheel and saw a dark shape on top of the truck she squinted to try and see better she heard a crack and saw a cat behind her walking across the street unbeknown to the creature who turned sharply. It leapt towards Kate but went for the cat instead. Kate slipped around the other side of the wheel and looked at the creature that was now under a streetlight. Its red burnt looking skin was covered in crusts and sores spikes poked through his skin all the way its spine and up onto his head. It turned to look at the truck its yellow eyes were wide and seemed to pierce through Kate. Its long black teeth were too long and cut its mouth that bled from both the cats blood and its own. Its arms were long and had claws that sunk into the tarmac. It sniffed the air with its pug nose and looked directly at were Kate was hiding. She ducked behind the wheel just as it looked at her it growled and began towards her heart pumped as it drew closer its breath almost causing her to vomit. It stopped as it heard a crash down an alleyway it disappeared faster then lightning. Kate waited a few moments and looked around the wheel it was clear and she didn't want to attract its attention. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down the names that were in this area. She came across Chris Redfield. He lived only a block away she pressed call and waited for Chris to pick up if he picked up. She heard the phone pick up "Hello?" she heard him say

"Chris" Kate said looking around for the creature that lurked about

"Hey…how are you?" he said not knowing quite what to say

"No time-" she heard a crash behind her and growling "Listen up I need your help where are you?" she said her breathing increasing as she saw the creature's shadow appear around the corner.

"I'm at home. Why? Are you all right?" he said becoming worried

"No. Look I'm on…oh shit where am I?" she said looking around for a sign

"Listen. Kate I'm coming stay where you are" Chris said

"No, no, no, no don't come anywhere near her. I'll come to you and oh shit…" she said as the creature noticed her from the light on her phone she dropped the phone and drew her guns and shot at the creature that began running towards her. Chris heard the shots still through the phone speaker and prepared to leave. Kate stayed under the truck, as she knew the creature was too big to fit under. It crashed into the side of the truck and clawed at Kate who kicked its bloody, drooly face. It shook its head and snorted then began to try and claw Kate out from under the truck. She shot it in the head but he dodged quickly she sighed she was low on ammo and had no other weapons. She then noticed the driver's body beside her with a large shotgun and pistol. She reached for them and grabbed them but felt the creature caught her leg and pulled her out. It threw her into the trashcans at the side of the road she hit the floor hard but still had the pistol but the shotgun was by the remains of her bike. The creature walked towards her slowly growling and hissing at her as she tried to sit up she felt blood run down her lip and blood in her mouth. She looked up at the creature that towered above her she gritted her teeth through the pain. She clicked the gun and it ran towards her bearing its yellow teeth she shot at it and it hit it in the side making it trip. She stood up and jumped up to the stairs above her head she grabbed them and heaved herself up. The creature looked at her with his yellow eyes growling he leapt for her she jumped from the stairs and rolled as she hit the tarmac with her shoulder. The creature crashed into the side of the building all the noise caused lights to flick on in the apartments and people look out there windows. Kate had to kill it before it harmed them the glint of the shotgun shaft caught her eyes and she looked at it she ran towards it. The creature snorted and thundered after her leaping towards her she rolled and grabbed the gun shooting it in the head. Its black yellow pussy blood splattered onto the sidewalk and Kate yet it was in mid-jump and crashed into Kate sending the two of them into the river. Kate felt the icy water and jumped slightly she swam towards the surface and took a long breath and swam towards the peer and climbed onto the wooden peer. She looked into the water and saw the headless body floating she grabbed a rope from one of the boats and threw it so the body drifted through it. Once the rope had looped around the torso she pulled it taught and tied it onto a pole of the jetty. She stood up and shook the water off her hands all the people had gathered at the top of the waterway looking for her and the body but she kept out of sight and sat on the steps of the jetty sighing and rubbing her head. She heard jeeps pull up and knew it was the BSAA. Chris had obviously told them and now they were here. They cleared everyone away back into their houses some picked up samples of the blood that lay around the street while others marked off the street and deemed it unusable for the moment. She heard a few men starting to come down the peer towards her one of them looked at her.

"Mam you can't be here this is a BSAA matter" he said she turned and looked at him and he realized it was Kate "oh sorry Kate" he said. He and three other men started down towards the body in the water. Kate stood up and looked about starting back up towards the street and her mangled bike she walked towards the people examining the bike and saw Chief. Jim Boiler with Chris. As she drew closer they looked at her

"This is your bike I trust" Boiler said looking down at the bike. Kate nodded and looked down at it

"Nothing I can't fix" she said. Boiler nodded and began towards the people bringing the corpse up the jetty. She turned and looked at Redfield

"So you did decide to do something," she joked as she bent down and looked at her bike or what was left of it. He laughed

"Wanted to see this mutant," he said looking down at her as she looked at a piece of metal and flicked it away

"So find anything about where it came from?" she asked as she stood up Redfield shook his head "All right lets go have a look ourselves" she said starting towards the truck remains where people were examining the driver's body. Chris hopped onto the side of the truck and jumped down into the hold where the monster had been while Denim looking around the driver's cabin. She opened the door and saw another driver but his bottom half was gone she raised an eyebrow and sat in to where the main driver would have been. She saw the second driver's body covering the glove compartment box  
"Excuse Me," she said pushing back onto the seat and opening the blood covered drawer. She pulled out some papers. She looked at the newspaper it was foreign and in a different language but the main picture was of Albert Wesker in front of a cage with the creature that had just attacked her. She looked at the second paper it was a delivery scheme she saw the Umbrella logo in the corner and sighed.

"Of course" she said knowing that a company like Umbrella would be behind this she read the form and saw the words 'product: 1 of 4' in above addresses. The first was the addresses she was and next to that was 'Intended Target: Katie Denim' she gasped as she looked down the list 'Intended Target: Claire Redfield' as she realized these were bred to pacifically to kill these people she looked at the paper astounded as to how Wesker could be so dominative over everybody. She slipped out of the truck and went across to Chris who was talking to a doctor. She called out to them and they turned she waved the papers in the air as if in triumph Chris made his way towards her. "What's up?" Chris said as he looked down at the papers she held

"Take a look at these" she handed the papers to him and then looked about "and guess who's behind it all" she said looking at his dark face when he saw the Umbrella signature and the photo of Wesker in the paper. He looked up

"Where exactly is it?" he said looking at the paper and handing it back to Kate who looked at the papers

"I'll get them analysed in the lab. I'll ask Boiler to send them away tonight" Kate said walking towards Boiler. He was standing beside the body of the demon that seeped blood onto the dark cold street she looked down at it and remembered the fight with it and him throwing her into the trashcans. She looked at Boiler

"Hey could you get this analysed for me?" she asked he turned and looked at her

"Of course" he said taking the papers and looking at them. I'll see you tomorrow then" he said and focused back on the demon Kate nodded and returned to her bike it was scuffed and scratched but still worked. She pulled it up and turned the key and heard the engine start she looked around and picked up her helmet she heard Chris call her from behind she turned and pulled her leather gloves on and looked at him.

"Yeah?" she said turning around and looking at him as if nothing ever happened he looked down at her

"You all right going home on your own?" Chris asked looking at her she laughed

"Don't worry I don't need a babysitter" she laughed and punched him playfully. He smiled down at her as she zipped up her jacket and placed her guns back in their holsters. She threw her leg over the bike and turned the key and felt the engine roar Chris looked down at her and smiled

"All right take this though. If you need me call me" he said handing her a pager

"Wow now that's something I never seen before" Kate laughed as she slipped her helmet on. Chris laughed fakely

"Yeah you'll be thanking me," he said as she flicked the screen of her helmet and laughed. She turned the handles of her motorbike and sped off down the street.


End file.
